


What Happens in the Closet...

by bonesbuffyangelfan



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dialogue Heavy, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Omorashi, PWP, Watersports, but also like, first time writing porn go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesbuffyangelfan/pseuds/bonesbuffyangelfan
Summary: What if on that fateful Halloween night the Dean stayed in the school instead of escaping outside before it was placed on lockdown?  What if Jeff didn’t stay with the group and instead found an empty storage room to hide in?  What if the Dean found his way into that room after being chased by an angry zombie horde?
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	What Happens in the Closet...

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags!! This is just straight up omo. Relatively softcore omo, but still. You have been warned.

“Aaahhh!” the Dean screamed in a high, girlish, voice as he ran as quickly as he could to get away from the horde of rampaging students. As he sprinted down yet another hall, he saw a closed door. It might lead to more students waiting to feed on his flesh, or it could be an empty room he could hide in until the army got here. With less than a split second to decide, he opens the door, rushes inside, turns around, and slams the door shut. Locking the door and breathing a sigh of relief, he doesn’t quite realize he’s not along until the other person speaks.

“What are you doing here? Are you one of them?!” the sexy voice of Jeff Winger sounds loud and clear over the dean’s harsh breathing and the horde’s growling.

“Wha- Jeffrey! How lovely to see you! And no, I’m not one of them, silly! If I was, I wouldn’t be running from them, now would I?”

“Doesn’t matter; this is my hiding spot, so get out.” Jeff turned and sat back down on the empty bucket he was using as a chair.

“Now Jeffrey, you wouldn’t throw little old me out to the hungry beasts, would you? I’m practically defenseless! And I’m sure it wasn’t a coinci-dean-se that I stumbled into the room you were in.” the dean said as he sat down on another upturned bucket and fixed Jeff with a look of put-upon innocence.

“Ugh, fine.” Jeff sighed. “But only because I know you’d be absolutely useless in fighting them off. And if you died, I can guarantee no one else would want to run this school.”

They stared at each other for a few very uncomfortable seconds before the dean abruptly broke the silence, smoothing down his Lady Gaga dress in an attempt to seem less nervous.

“So tell me about yourself, Jeffrey. Why’d you become a lawyer? I, for one, have always known I wanted to be a dean of a college. Ever since the career day in 2nd grade when one of my classmate’s dad’s came in and told us all about how much fun he had doing his job and how he’s helped influence many young minds.” He allowed himself to smile contentedly for a moment, then looked expectantly at Jeff for his answer.

“Pssh, no. Not gonna answer that one.” Jeff dismissed the question.

“Okay, fine, we’ll start small. What’s your favourite colour? Mine’s blue.”

He sighed again, but answered the dean’s question. “I like green. The grass always looks brighter after it rained than when the sun was shining.”

The dean stared at Jeff in shock for a few seconds; surprised that he actually answered his question and was being so sincere about it. He tried to think of another question, but before he could, he noticed his bladder give a little twinge of need. It had been about 5 hours since he last went to the bathroom. Add all the punch he’d drunk at the party and the running away from zombies, and it equaled a pretty strong need to pee.

“Ah, Jeffrey, how long do you think we’ll be in here for?” the dean asked, crossing his legs lightly.

“”I don’t know, why? You have to pee?” Jeff asked jokingly, then stopped smiling when he saw the dean shift in his seat at the word ‘pee’. ‘Ah, shit, sorry Craig. I really don’t know. Try to hold it, I guess.”

Craig nodded to himself. He could do it; he could hold it until they were let out by the army.  
______________________________________________________________________

Now that his need was out in the open, things were a little less stilted and awkward. They passed the time by playing 20 questions, talking, and holding silly little competitions, like who could breathe the most in 30 seconds. He almost forgot he had to go. Almost. He was reminded quite abruptly by a violent spasm that made him grip his dick tightly through the shorts he had on under his dress. 

“Yes! Haha! I win!” crowded Jeff, not noticing the dean’s predicament.

Craig let out a small whimper as he crossed his legs and held his dick tighter. Having heard the sound, Jeff looked quickly at him. 

“Shit Craig, are you ok? Can I help at all?” he asked him, concerned.  
Craig shook his head, biting his lips so tightly that they formed a thin line across his mouth. As the pressure receded, he was able to look at Jeff properly again.

“Sorry. I can still hold it; I’m just not sure for how long.” he apologized, feeling upset at his lack of control.

“Don’t apologize, you can’t help it. If it makes you feel better, I kinda need to go too.” At his admission, Jeff shifted around a little, trying to find a more comfortable spot to sit in. “I’m gonna look and see if the zombies have left yet; maybe we can make it to the bathroom.”

Jeff got up and walked to the door. However, when he put his hand on the handle and tried to turn it to peek out into the hallway, it didn’t budge. He frowned and tried again, putting more force into it. Still nothing. He walked back over to his seat, and sat down with his hand on his pants near his crotch, ready just in case.

“The door’s either locked or stuck, which I know is not the news you want to hear right now, sorry.” He said, looking sympathetically at Craig, who had since stood up and was gently bouncing around and pacing in a small area.

Watching him, Jeff felt his face get a little warmer and his pants suddenly seemed too tight.

“What the hell?’ He thought. “Why am I getting turned on by this? I should be concerned for him, not aroused by him! Plus I’m straight!” 

“-ffrey, Jeffrey!” Craig’s voice became clearer as Jeff shook off his internal thoughts.

“Sorry, yeah?” Jeff said, looking at the dean, enjoying the annoyed 50’s house-wife vibe coming off of him as he glared lighty at him with his hands on his hips. The pose didn’t last long, however, as another wave of pressure overcame him and he had to return to gripping his dick and bouncing.

Jeff watched all of this intently and unconsciously licked his lips. Busy fighting the battle with his bladder, Craig didn’t notice.  
“How are you doing?” he asked once Craig’s squirming died down.

“Not good. I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.” the dean said, looking down in embarrassment. 

“Well, let’s just try to distract ourselves. I know! It’s dumb, but anytime I was really bored and needed to distract myself from the boredom, I would play truth or dare with my mom. Do you want to try that?” Jeff asked.

The dean nodded and sat back down, now with his legs crossed and his hand gripping his crotch.

“I’ll go first.” Jeff said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Okay...what is your sexuality? We’ve all been curious about it and some students even have bets.” Jeff asked him. Seeing a hurt look flash across his face at the mention of bets, he backtracked quickly. “Of course, we all support you and are open to anything you choose to wear or do to express yourself. I, for one, really love the attention to detail in the costumes you wear to make announcements. And that you even wear costumes.”

“Oh Jeffrey, you really do know what to say to get to a gal’s heart!” Craig said as he affected the accent of a southern belle. “But really, there’s too much going on to explain all of it.” He took on a more serious tone at the end of his last sentence. “I didn’t know this was going to be a sexual game, Jeffrey. Now you’ve opened the doors for me! Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to take off your shirt and leave it off until we get rescued!” The dean said very quickly and quite gleefully.

Jeff sighed and began to take off his shirt and tank top. As he was doing so, his bladder sent another wave of pressure and his hissed, hands stopping what they were doing to grip his dick. The dean looked on in concern; it looked like Jeff was lying about how badly he had to go earlier. He also felt a curious sensation in the pit of his stomach; almost like arousal…  
Jeff got himself sorted and cleared his throat. Pretending nothing had happened, he turned to Craig and opened his mouth.

“Dare!” Craig shouted, not even giving Jeff the chance to ask him.

“Okay, um...I dare you to tell me the last time you had to pee this badly.” As he finished his sentence, Jeff cringed. That was not what he meant to say and would only serve to make Craig more suspicious.

“What? Oh, um, not for a while?” Craig’s voice went a little higher at the end of his sentence, like he was lying.

“Really?” Jeff asked with a smirk. “You don’t seem too sure.”

“Oh alright! If you must know, It’s a kink of mine! I often drink a lot of water and hold it until I can’t anymore. The last time, I pissed myself in my office. Which was yesterday, so my bladder’s a little taxed. That's why it’s, ooh!” Here, he paused to hold himself again for a few seconds. “Not able to hold as much right now.” Craig stared at Jeff defiantly; daring him to make fun of him for it.

Jeff blinked in surprise. That wasn't what he was expecting for asking that question. Sure, he wasn’t expecting anything, but still.

“Oh...that’s...nice?” Jeff said, mentally smacking himself for saying it. “Yah, um, you’re uh, not alone in that, apparently.”

Craig looked at him in surprise. ‘What do you mean by that? Do you have a piss kink too?”

“Well, I didn’t think so, until this…” he waved a hand around to encompass the whole situation. 

“Is it me? Am I...giving you realizations?” Craig asked, smirking at Jeff.

Jeff just crossed his arms and refused to answer. Craig smiled outright, having gotten his answer.

“Aw Jeffrey! That’s so nice! We’ve really been able to bond in here over this shared kink. Now if only you were bi, or at least heteroflexible.” he sighed wistfully.

“Actually, in the interest of self-disclosure and all that, I seem to be...attracted...to...you.” his voice got smaller as he went on and he ended the sentence staring intently at his hands in his crotch in order to not make any eye contact with Craig.

“Oh! Really?” Craig sounded both surprised and hopeful, but his voice quickly turned sour and cynical. “It’s just because of the pee thing, isn’t it? If we weren’t both stuck in here desperate to pee, you wouldn’t be having these feelings, would you?”

“No, I, well, that’s what I first thought, but thinking back on my interactions and feelings toward you, I think it’s...real. And I know you’re attracted to me.” Jeff chuckled at the end to try to relieve some of the awkward tension.

“But…?” Craig prompted.

“But I don’t really know what or how I’m feeling. And I don’t know how to find out!” Jeff shouted, suddenly feeling very frustrated.

“Oh, well if that’s the issue here…” Craig trailed off as he stood up and walked toward Jeff.

Bending down so he was level with him, Craig gently put his left hand on the back of Jeff’s neck, bringing his head closer. He paused for a moment to search Jeff’s eyes and make sure this was allowed, before bringing his lips to Jeff’s. The kiss was short and chaste, but the dean put all of his love and affection into it. At the end of it he had to back up quickly and put his hands back in his crotch; his bladder screaming at him to let go.

“Wow. Um, ok, definitely attracted to you. Damn.” Jeff said, seeming to be shocked at the depth of his own feelings. He put a hand to his lips in mimicry of Craig’s lips just moments before.

Craig tried to smile, but ended up just grimacing as his bladder pulsed again. “Mmh, Jeffrey, this is great and all, but we’re about to have a puddle problem right now.”

“Maybe it could help with that.” Jeff said as he stood up to face Craig. He reached out and brought him closer, making Craig quickly scooch his feet forward. Tenderly bringing Craig’s head to him, he kissed him. This kiss was full of passion as Jeff's tongue licked at Craig’s mouth until it opened. While he was distracted by the kiss, Jeff’s right hand reached down to Craig’s crotch and pressed down on his bladder. Craig gasped into Jeff’s mouth as his bladder pulsed. He scrabbled at his crotch, trying to hold it, but it was pointless. He felt a wet heat spread down his leg and he moaned throatily, still locked in the kiss. Jeff released his bladder at the same time, and was soon pissing himself in ecstasy along with Craig.

Finally empty, Craig broke away to lean his head against Jeff’s forehead, panting open-mouthed. “Guh! Wha-what...wow that was...wow.” he said intelligently.

“Yeah. It was.” Jeff agreed. He looked down at their wet pants and chuckled. “Don’t know how we’re gonna hide this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first omo fic and my first Community fic, so if it wasn't that great I apologize. Comments and criticism welcome, as long as it's constructive.


End file.
